


A Bargain Between Two Businessmen

by aphnxrising



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, death fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphnxrising/pseuds/aphnxrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Tony Stark meet to discuss a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain Between Two Businessmen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: crossover between Supernatural and Avengers. Tony needs info/something from Crowley. Given to me as a challenge to see how well I could write coming down from anesthesia from dental surgery
> 
> Author's Note: I don't remember the exact incantation for Crowley summoning so I made one of my own.

Tony couldn’t believe he was doing this. When he met the Winchester brothers after seeing Loki off to Asgard he thought they were crazy. Demons? Angels? The whole thing seemed a bit sketchy to him, but he had just taken a nuclear device to a different realm and destroyed an enemy alien race, so why not demons and angels?

 

He had all the supplies the Winchesters told him that he would need to call the King of  Hell. All that was left was to add a bit of his blood, drop in a match, and say the incantation. He gripped the knife tightly in his right hand and ran it along his left palm. It stung a bit, but he had felt worse pain in his life. After letting the blood drip in the bowl for thirty seconds he wrapped his hand. He ripped 3 matches out of their book and lit them, dropping them in.

 

“Rex inferni ego vocare te hic.”

 

A flash of light erupted from the bowl surrounded by a puff of smoke was all that Tony could see. He shook his head. How could he be so stupid as to believe something like this. He balled his hands in a fist and then began to clean up the mess he made.

 

“You rang?” A voice from behind him said. Tony was so scared he dropped the ritual bowl, it shattering to pieces on the floor.

 

Tony turned around. “I ah..” He looked over the man standing in front of him. He was a lot shorter then Tony thought. “You look a lot more...human then I was expecting.”

 

The man chuckled. “I am anything but human. The name’s Crowley. To what do I owe the honor of being called by the great Tony Stark?” He said, his comments dripping with sarcasm.

 

Tony raised his eyebrow. “Drink?” Walking over to the bar he poured himself a scotch. Crowley just stared at him. “I guess not. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy you know.”

 

“Mr. Stark, my time is very valuable. Get to the point.”

 

Tony sighed. He gulped down the scotch to gain a bit of courage. “So, I” he paused “I need a favor, and I’ve been told you’re the only one that can help me.”

 

Crowley grinned. “I’m not in the business of granting favors willy nilly. What kind of businessman would I be if I just did things out of the goodness of my heart?”

 

“Yes, yes. I - sensed that about you.” Tony sighed. “The thing is what I need done is rather unusual. There’s this man who worked with us  - The Avengers don’t know if you heard of us. Planet saving superheroes protecting humanity.” Tony poured himself another drink. “This agent, man is very important to us, and we kinda want him back.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I cannot bring back the dead.”

 

“Well see, this is where it gets interesting.” Tony looked at his glass and realized he was going to need a lot more alcohol then a glass, and grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it. “The asshole, or er, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. led us to believe he was dead. With our various skills, we have determined he is not dead, tho he is in a coma. We have also determined why. His body is still alive, but his soul is in purgatory. We want it back”

 

Crowley smiled. “And let me guess, the Winchesters said it was better to come to me then to the angels because I haven’t gone power hungry and stolen all the souls recently?”

 

“They said you were a bit of a loose cannon, but were more reasonable and sensible then the head angel in charge.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “I doubt sensible could be used to describe Castiel at this point. The thing is Tony, what can you offer me?”

 

“Well, normally these things are for souls but I’m fairly fond of the one I got and I intend to keep it. Plus Pepper would kill me if you got it. Being a businessman I am hoping you can see a good investment in front of you.” Tony grabbed a folder laying on the bar. “I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with Stark Industries, correct?” Crowley nodded curtly. “Recently I’ve taken it upon myself to rid myself of my board of directors and make myself the sole owner again. I know you’re not interested in money, you’re the King of fucking Hell you could make money by snapping your fingers, but you are interested in power.” he walked over and handed Crowley the folder. Crowley opened it and started reading the paper. “I offer you 25% of my company in return for our agent’s soul. Silent partner of course, not a controlling interest but enough to make it worth your while and get access to all of the backdoors that exist in Stark technologies.”

 

A grin formed on Crowley’s face. “What makes you think I couldn’t take your company whenever I wanted to?”

 

“If you could you already would have. It’d be messy, and you’d be noticed. A great deal of the world’s technology is made by my company. You would have an in to the whole world. It would give you power over them, and that’s what you like. Power.” Tony shrugged. “I could be wrong though. You could be perfectly happy with money and I can give you that by the truckload.”

 

Crowley closed the file and put it back on the bar. “Mr. Stark, you are very adept at business transactions.” He looked at Tony. “In another life, I would love to have you working for me, but for now I will agree to this.”

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief. The tension that existed in the room a few seconds earlier. He had succeeded. They would get him back.

 

“I will return to you in 24 hours with the soul, then we will need to go to your agent. I cannot promise you the condition he returns in will be the same as he was before. Purgatory isn’t Hell, but it’s not a pleasant place to be. There will be some psychological damage.” Crowley turned to leave.

 

“We can work on that. We just want him back. The agent..Phil is very important to us, and what Fury has done to us using him is going too far.”

 

Crowley does not acknowledge the statement. “What is his name? There are a lot of souls in purgatory and I wouldn’t want to accidentally bring back Genghis Kahn and put him in your friend. While it would amuse me, I am a man of my word.”

 

“Phil. Phillip J Coulson.”

 

“Alright.” Crowley turned, and paused. “There is just one more thing. We have to seal the contract. Did the Winchesters tell you about this part?”

 

“What? Do you need my pinky finger or something?”

 

Crowley grinned widely. “Not exactly.” Crowley suddenly moved across the room to right in front of Tony. Putting his hand on the back of Tony’s head, he joined their lips. Tony tried to jump back, but Crowley had a strong grip on his head. After about thirty seconds Crowley pulled away. “Mr. Stark, I have to say that was one of the more pleasurable exchanges that I ever had.” With a twinkle in his eye he disappeared.

 

“I am going to kill the Winchesters for not telling me that.” Tony mumbled.

 

* * *

  

Twenty-four hours later Tony was in the same place as the previous night. He paced back and forth waiting for Crowley to show up. He may be the King of Hell, but the bastard better show up or he had a fight on his hands.

 

“Afraid I wouldn’t show?” Crowley’s voice echoed through the room.

 

“Of course not. You’re the King of Hell, you’ve got a reputation to maintain.” Tony turned to face Crowley.

 

“Do I detect a bit of sarcasm Mr. Stark?”

 

“Always.” Tony took a deep breath. “Can we do this? I haven’t told the rest of the team yet.”

 

“Lead the way Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony lead Crowley to his garage and hopped into one of the cars. They drove off, heading to upstate New York. About two hours later they pulled up to a mundane building. The sign said “Appleton Acres Long-Term Care Facility.” Walking through the doors, Tony nodded towards the nurse’s station and headed down the hallway with Crowley in tow. They stopped in front of room 204.

 

“Just so you know, if you try to screw me in any way, I will come after you. You may be the King of Hell, but that means nothing to me.” Tony said placing his hand on the door.

 

“Duly noted. You have nothing to worry about, we both gain in this.” Crowley put a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony stiffened and shrugged his hand off.

 

They walked into the room. Coulson was lying on the bed, a series of machines connected to him keeping his body alive. He looked paler than Tony remembered. He would never forgive himself if this didn’t work. The Avengers needed Coulson. No, not just the Avengers, he Tony Stark needed him.

 

Crowley walked directly to the bed. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a blue orb. “You’re gonna want to come over here and hold him down. This is gonna hurt.” He gestured for Tony to come to the bed.

 

Tony walked over to the bed and placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders. “Phil, if you can hear me it will all be ok. Trust me.”

 

Crowley took the glowing orb and pushed it into Phil’s chest. Phil became convulsing violently as Tony did his best to hold him down. Crowley removed his hands from Phil’s chest and gestured for Tony to do the same. Phil sat straight up, his eyes opening and letting out a pained scream.

 

“PHIL! Phil, it’s ok everything’s ok.” Tony said, visibly shaken but doing his best to stay calm.

 

“Stark? What are you doing here? Where am I? Loki! We have to get him.” Phil sputtered out.

 

“It’s ok Phil, it’s all ok. I will explain everything.”

 

Crowley smiled. “My work here is done. See you at the board meetings Mr. Stark.” Crowley turned and disappeared.

 

For better or worse, The King of Hell fulfilled his bargain and The Avengers had their agent back.


End file.
